sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Flight 93
The film starts out with the boarding of Flight 93. Then the poassengers load, and the plane takes off. The next scene shows the Cleavlend Control Center hearing threats from American Airlines Flight 11. Soon after, the plane hits the north tower of the World Trade Center. Meanwhile, on the plane, hijacker Ziad Jarrah hears information that the north tower has been hit. He soon communicates with the other hijackers; Saeed al-Ghamdi, Ahmed al-Nami, and Ahmed al-Haznawi. Ahmed al-Nami jumps out of his seat and stabs a flight attendant. In the back of the plane, screaming can be heard from first class. Hijacker, Ahmed al-Haznawi stabs a passenger and yells to the passengers telling them to go to the back of the plane. Ziad Jarrah somehow unlocks the cockpit door and darts in , unhooking First officer, LeRoy Homer Jr., and throwing him in the hands of Ahmed al-Haznawi. Ahmed al-Nami takes Jason Dall, and drags him outside the cockpit door. Ziad Jarrah accidentally hits a button making the plane drop 700 ft. The scene then changes to New York City showing United Airlines Flight 175 crashing into the second tower of the World Trade Center. Tom Burnett calls his wife but none of the words spoken can be heard clearly. Mark Bingham calls his mom but loses signal before she picks up. A passenger (Taylor Swift) gets out of her seat and asks what's going on. Her little brother (Brandon Nichols) gets out of his seat only to be yelled at by Ahmed al-Nami. He gets a radio out and secretly listens to it and hears that a third plane is heading for Washington D.C. The scene changes for a second to show a plane hitting the Pentagon. Ahmed al-Haznawi listens to it and asks him what's going on. He tells him that a plane is heading for the Pentagon-but accidentally turns the volume to full capacity and everybody hears that a plane hit the pentagon. They all scramble for the back; afraid if the hijackers are going to do anything. They don't and then Ziad Jarrah hits a button making the plane sink down towards the ground. The nose dips downward a little bit and then the plane gets normal control back by Saeed al-Ghamdi. The passengers start to prepare to head for the cockpit. Ahmed al-Haznawi heads for the cockpit. (Taylor Swift) finds a pocket knife in her bag. (Brandon Nichols) starts to worry about dying. (Taylor Swift) tells him to sit down and be calm. Jeremy Glick calls his wife and tells her that they are ready to head for the cockpit. The passengers and crew get their final weapons ready and head for the cockpit. Seconds before taking off and heading for the cockpit, (Brandon Nichols) jumps out of his seat and grabs a water kettle and then takes off. The screams can be heard faintly from the cockpit. Ziad Jarrah shakes the plane in all directions hoping to knock the passengers off their feet. They manage to get to the door. They wrestle with Ahmed al-Nami. (Brandon Nichols) says that the bomb is a fake and then yells, "Get in the cockpit, in the cockpit if we don't we"ll die!" They manage to get into the cockpit by banging the door repeatedly with the cart. One of the passengers is killed by Ahmed al-Haznawi. Saeed al-Ghamdi is wedged between the controls, and the cart. The passengers throw water on him as well. The passengers gain entrance into the cockpit and battle Saeed and Jarrah over the controls. As the passengers and hijackers struggle for control of the yoke, the plane goes upside down then the plane is shown crashing into a field. The film ends with the crash scene being abandoned and a police man finds the remains of a young boy. Cast *Brandon Nichols - Young boy *Taylor Swift - Female passenger *Jerry Trainor - Jeremy Glick *Bob Smith - Todd Beamer *Devon Bostick - Mark Bingham *Brandon Lusk - Tom Burnett *Hannah Durst - Deena Burnett